Fascinating Proposition
by Kdmr87
Summary: Rachel decides to get pregnant on purpose and only one person is perfect for the job. SMUT! one-shot


_**Hey Readers I can't sleep so here is a one shot I had written months ago… It's AU and SMUT like all my stories! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**(I'm sure some of you remember this one)**_

_**Mistakes are all mine… (it's 1:05 am sorry)**_

_**I don't own anything not even Glee of course… Don't sue**_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was nervous. She was about to have sex with her best friend to get pregnant on purpose. This was the craziest thing she has ever and will probably do in her life.

One drunken night, she admitted she wanted kids and he was the only person she wanted kids with. She thought he would forget her slip up but nope. He of course brought it up the next day and two weeks later here they are.

"Rachel?"

She heard him from the bedroom. He sounded normal. Then again how the hell was he supposed to sound? She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror one last time and exited the bathroom.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was waiting on the bed for his best friend. He knew this was probably going to be weird and awkward so he hopes he makes it good for her. He saw the door open and his breath caught in his throat as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a purple silk nightgown that barely covered her thighs and her hair was in loose wavy curls. To him she looked quite sexy and beautiful. He saw the way she walked towards the bed and got in on her side next to him.

When she lifted the sheets to join him on the bed she noticed he was completely naked, aroused and waiting for her and she blushed.

"I'm nervous. I'm sorry." She said without looking at him.

He chuckled and turned a little to face her. "You can always back down. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do."

She nodded. "Noah I trust you, it's just crazy you know?"

He nodded understanding. "Are you ready?"

"Yea" she whispered.

"Okay lay down and get comfortable"

She moved further down until her head was on her pillow and watched as Puck scooted closer to her. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might pop out of her chest.

He smiled. "Relax Rach," he said while he caressed her cheek, down her neck and across her collarbone.

She licked her lips as she tried to even her breathing while his index finger traced the swell of her breasts. "Noah," she whispered.

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yes"

He smiled warmly. "Good"

She smiled at him again and caressed his cheek.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked as he kept caressing the swell of her breasts with his index finger.

She nodded.

He leaned in and kissed her lips. He lingered for a bit and pulled back a little. He saw her looking at him and kissed her again.

She kissed him back and slowly opened her mouth nipping his lower lip.

When he felt her nipping his lower lip, he opened his mouth and groaned feeling her tongue inside him.

They kissed slowly getting to know each other's mouth. He pressed his body against her side as they kissed. One of her hands went around his neck to get him closer to her if that was even possible. As they kept kissing slowly yet passionately, the finger that caressed the top of her breasts moved further down until he cupped a covered breast.

She gasped in surprised when she felt his hand on her breast massaging slowly and teasingly.

He groaned feeling her nipple hard and moved the top of her nightgown down exposing her breast and pinched her nipple making her moan against his mouth.

Rachel looked at him when he stopped kissing her as his hand kept pleasuring her nipple. She licked her lips when he pulled down the other side of her nightgown exposing the other breast and teased the other nipple as well.

They couldn't take their eyes away from each other as he kept pleasuring her breasts and pinching her nipples making her moan and gasp. Once he thought he gave enough attention to her breasts, his hand moved further down and stayed on her stomach.

She smiled at him when he caressed her stomach and left his palm face down.

"Can I continue?" he asked as he moved his hand to the inside of her thigh teasing the hell out of her. She knew she was getting wet and very much turned on with the way he touched her.

"Yes," she said.

He gave her a peck on the lips as he moved his hand up and down her right thigh making her sigh. He chuckled seeing her desperation as he moved his other hand on her left thigh and teased her slowly up and down. He was so close to her center he could feel the heat.

She put her unoccupied hand on top of his and moved it further up all the way to her center. His eyes widened when he felt she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Rach," he groaned.

She chuckled. "I figured I didn't need it"

He groaned once again feeling her wet and hot for him. "You figured right"

She laughed softly and he smiled at her. He kissed her again when he teased her slit and moved further down until he reached her clit making her moan loudly. He couldn't believe how wet she was.

She opened her legs wider and moaned when he pushed one finger inside her. He moved his finger in and out slowly and curling it. She arched her hips as he added a second finger. "Noah oh my…"

He smirked and couldn't believe how responsive she was while he pleasured her with his fingers. Even though he wanted to make her come just with his fingers, he wanted to be inside her like yesterday. If he was honest with himself, he wanted her since junior year in high school.

He was so happy when Finn went to the army after graduating high school. Rachel had decided to break things of with him and of course Finn was devastated but she stood her ground. Puck was happy as well because he was smart enough to follow her to New York and they were inseparable. She did her thing with going to school and getting on Broadway and he did his thing by working his ass off and starting as a music producer.

Now that they were 25, she had reached half her goals. She was a Broadway star and had just won her first Tony. All that was missing was the man and kids. Of course this is not the way she would have wanted things to happen, he knows that for sure, but after living in the city for this long now, she had loosen up and didn't really care about marriage and all that bullshit nonsense he hears about all the time from his friends. All she wants is a baby, at least for now. She doesn't care about tradition and he loves her for that. No strings attached except both of the being a parent.

When they had gotten drunk two weeks ago and she had admitted that he was her only true friend and she couldn't see herself having someone else's kids, he almost took her against the couch but he held himself back and waited until they were both sober to talk about it.

Now here he is so close to being inside her and his dick hurt from so much pleasure.

She whined when he removed his fingers. "Noah…"

He gave her a peck on her lips as he repositioned and moved between her legs. She gasped when she felt his erection against her pussy lips. "Oh" she said.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes" she said as she looked down between them and saw him for the first time and blushed.

He rubbed his cock up and down her folds and pushed inside her making her scream in pleasure. "Fuck" he said. "You're so tight Rae"

She nodded breathing heavily as he started thrusting and she moved her hips as well. She gripped his biceps as he kept moving a little faster and harder.

He kissed her neck and across her collarbone then moved down so he could take a nipple in his mouth and bite it making her moan his name. He fucked her hard and fast as the thrusts became sloppy and with no rhythm.

"Oh my God Noah!" She moaned loving the way his cock moved inside her and would hit her spot every time he thrust harder than other times.

"Rach I'm close," he said as he kept fucking her hard and fast.

"Me too Noah" she moaned.

He kept thrusting harder and faster and when he moved his hand between their bodies and pressed on her clit she arched her back and came hard against his cock. He groaned feeling her walls tighten and then come around him and that did it for him, after a couple of thrust he came inside her.

She felt him expand and fill her with his seed deep within her. She held on to him until he gave her everything he had. They tried to calm down and even their breathing as they came back down from their high.

"Wow" she whispered.

He chuckled. "Yea wow." He said as he pulled out making her whine at the loss.

They lay on their side of the bed facing each other. She fixed her nightgown so she could make herself a little decent and then looked at him biting her bottom lip.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Good. I didn't hurt you right? I wasn't to rough?"

"No. You were perfect" she smiled and blushed.

He smiled. "You're so cute"

She blushed even more if that was possible. "Do you think I'm pregnant now?"

He laughed. "Rach we just had sex, you know it's not possible"

"I know" she chuckled. "I'm just nervous. I can't believe we just had sex. I never thought you and I would ever have sex let alone have a baby. Hoping that we just made a baby. I hope we made a baby. Do you think I'm being selfish asking you for this? Then again you offered and I…"

"Rae," he chuckled. "You're rambling"

She laughed softly and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He looked at her and saw the way she bit her bottom lip nervously and knew right away that she had something on her mind. "What?"

She shook her head and lay on her back looking up at the ceiling.

He sighed and moved closer to her. "Rachel what?"

She could feel his body close to her and started to get turned on again knowing that he was naked and only inches away from her.

He caressed her arm waiting for her to say what's on her mind. "Rae?"

"It's embarrassing," she said without looking at him.

"Rae we just had sex, nothing could be embarrassing after that"

She looked at him and sighed. "Was it good for you?"

He was confused. "What do you mean?"

She sighed in annoyance and moved up the bed so she could rest her back against the headboard. "The sex was it good for you?"

He couldn't believe she was asking that question and couldn't help but laugh. He regretted that as soon as it happened when he saw the look on her face. "Wait I'm sorry Rach. I didn't mean to laugh."

"I get it" she was about to move out of the bed when he stopped her.

"No. Stop it. I am not laughing at you. I just can't believe you would ask me that."

She crossed her arms and looked straight ahead.

Great now she was pissed. He sighed and moved up the bed so he was also facing towards her and against the headboard. "Listen to me. Look at me"

She didn't want to look at him but did anyways. She couldn't help but look down his waist and saw that he was barely covered by the sheets and half aroused.

He noticed the way she looked at him and he got harder but he push his horniness aside for a second so he could talk to her. "Rachel, please don't be embarrassed. You were incredible and felt amazing against me and around me."

She almost smiled biting her bottom lip again. "Really?"

He smirked. "You were amazing"

Now she was smiling widely. "Thank you"

"Come here" he pushed the sheets kicking them all the way down and pulled her towards him straddling him. She gasped when he grazed his now hard cock against her pussy lips.

He groaned feeling how wet she was and he knew that it was because of him.

"Noah…" she licked her lips as she ground her hips against him.

"Fuck Rae" he gripped her hips. "You're amazing"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. "We need to make sure I get pregnant tonight" she smiled.

He chuckled. "I couldn't agree more"

She gripped his cock and positioned at her entrance and didn't waste any time and sank down on him moaning in pleasure. "You're so big"

He smirked. "You're so tight"

She started moving slowly setting up a rhythm, which were driving them both crazy with pleasure. "Noah yes…"

He pulled her nightgown up and off her throwing it somewhere in the room not caring where and took in her nakedness for the first time. "So beautiful"

She blushed. "Thank you" she said. "You feel really good inside me," she whispered.

"Fuck Rach" he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. He loved her breasts. He loved her naked body against him. "God Rachel I can't believe you and I are doing this. Shit you feel so fucking good around my cock."

She moaned at his words and kept moving faster and harder against him. She didn't know what came over her but she just started riding him like there was no tomorrow. She held on to his shoulders and gave him kisses in between thrusts.

He kept massaging and pinching her nipples as he moved his hips against her. When he wasn't kissing her lips, he was kissing any skin he could reach, from her neck to her chest.

"Noah I'm gonna come" she moaned.

He was in awe. He loved the way she totally gained confidence as she rode him.

"Oh God" she said as she rubbed her clit furiously and she threw her head back as she came harder than the last time saying his name. "Noah!"

"Fuck" he gripped her hips feeling the way she let go around him and he finally came inside her for the second time that night. She stopped moving and felt him coming inside her.

Puck watched her as he smiled at her satisfied look. "You feel… shit so good"

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her chest against him and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "I like this" she blushed.

"Me too" he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. They both stayed there in their own embrace with him still inside her.

When they came back from their high, they pulled apart and got comfortable laying both on their pillows and soon fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,

In the morning, Rachel slowly opened her eyes and noticed Puck was spooning her and his erection pressed against her ass. She tried moving away from him but felt him tighten his hold on her.

"Noah…" she warned him.

"Rachel I wanna fuck you again"

She moaned when he raised her leg and he thrust inside her from behind. He moved his hips slowly as he grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples. "God Noah"

She turned her head and kissed him while he rubbed her clit and moaned, as she was getting closer to the edge. "I'm so close"

"Rae I just started" he groaned.

"Oh God" she moaned as he rubbed her clit faster and thrust his hips harder.

"Come baby, come all over my cock," he growled as he came at the same time she let go around him.

They came back from their high and when he pulled out of her she turned around and faced him biting her bottom lip. "I like that"

"What?"

"When you take me like that," she grinned.

He smirked. "Good cause now that we are having sex there is no way I'm stopping. I'm going to take you any way and every chance we get. After all we have to make sure you get pregnant right?" he smirked.

She smiled widely giving him a peck on his lips. "I look forward to it."

**FIN**

A.N. I had erased this one and now it's back.


End file.
